The Life of Steve
by Calico Unknown
Summary: A story about the life and death of a confused man named Steve.


**The Life of Steve**

Day One

If I could find others, that would be great, but it seems like I am alone in this world. I have looked all the way to the corners of this world but I have found no one. I do not know why I am here or how I got here, but I know I am alone.

It is night now, and there are monsters everywhere. Nowhere is safe. I am waiting out the night on this small island, surrounded by land. Red eyes torment me through the darkness. I see dark figures swimming nearby in the water. I must be more prepared tomorrow.

Day Two

I have gathered some wood and dirt, and night is coming soon. I must find shelter. I am pretty hungry also. I will go brutally murder some of these cows.

I am no longer starving, but the sunlight is fading. I am building a small house near a mountain with the dirt I have gathered during the day. I see the same dark figures. It looks like there are moving cacti around me. A green monster is chasing me! The being is relentless. I have walked around a whole mountain but he still follows. I think there is another creeping monster behind me. I have made it back around to my house, and I am quickly closing myself in. It is pitch black in my shelter, and, suddenly, I hear a hissing noise. My house had been breached. I took a look around through the gaping hole in my house. The moon was going down, and is seemed like the sun would come up soon.

Day Three

I must build my next base so that it cannot be exploded. I will dig my way into this mountain with my bare hands.

I had excavated only about three blocks in, and I ran into stone. I cannot make my way past these rocks, so I will make a tool.

I walked out of my house and started clawing at the side of a tree until I gained wood. I can see some animals near the mountain I am digging into. As I was trying to get wood, a cow walked up to my face, right in my way. Hoping it would go away, I hit it with my arm, but the cow just came back to me. I hit him several times, but he was ceaseless. Finally, the stupid cow died, and now I have harvested his flesh.

I made a pickaxe of wood and hollowed out some of the mountain, enough for a small house. There is hardly any light, so I will try to make a torch.

There a several torches in and around my base, hopefully they will force back into the darkness the horrible creatures of death that come with the night. I am concerned that this mountain will collapse into my base, since I have cleared out most of its base, but I see no signs of it falling. Nothing makes sense in this world. I have closed myself in my shelter for the night. I am so alone.

Day Four

As I walked out of my house this morning, I saw a bone and an arrow lying on the ground. I walked around, and as I was pondering the meaning of life, I encountered a wolf. I gave it the bone I had found, and it seemed to love me from then on out. All day, it followed me around. I suppose it is my pet now. Actually, he is kind of cute. I will name him Wolfy. I can see cows and ducks across the field, and so I will travel there to get meat.

Approaching the field, I wonder, "Is it a chicken or is it a duck?" As I ponder this, Wolfy attacks a cow and kills it. I, too, start killing some cows and ducks, and Wolfy stays by my side. I am amazed by his loyalty. He is my only friend in the world.

We start traveling back home, and I realize that night will come before we reach the safety of home. I was dreadfully worried, but Wolfy attacked any foe that came our way. I was so proud of him at that moment. In a moment, I heard a squeal and saw Wolfy die. I did not realize that he was being hurt. There was no way that I could make it home now. It seemed like the only thing I could do was build straight up, so I quickly built up dirt and cobblestone on the ground while jumping, so that I could build myself up.

I built higher and higher until I could almost touch the clouds. I looked down and thought about what a waste of time it would be to dig all the way down, what a waste it was to live in this world, so alone. The sun was starting to rise. It was so beautiful. The sky became a brilliant painting of pink and gold. I walked towards the sun. I jumped.


End file.
